The Deal
by Lacey52
Summary: Oneshot. How Sam and Danny became known as 'lovebirds' and the deal that both decide to keep up. Fluffy and cheesy. Bring toothbrush and floss, you'll need it.  SxD.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the idea. Don't own anything from Danny Phantom. Don't own four square. Don't own Sonic.  
Thank you, that is all.

If I got anything wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. Its late, I'm tired, and I honestly have no clue if they got their 'lovebirds' tag at the beginning of their Freshman year or not. So, if they do, then humor me and pretend that they got it before that. Thanks! Love you all.

**The Deal**

By Lacey52

_Ever wonder how those two got the title 'lovebirds'? Yeah, this is how it happened ;), shown with a little romance and a little literary tool called 'the flashback'.  
I'd say that this is set in either late Junior or Senior year, thereby allowing them to be a bit more mature about everything. It also gives them age advantage so it doesn't seem too strange for them to know who they wouldn't mind spending the rest of their lives with._

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

'Again with the stupid lovebirds thing?' Sam raged to herself as a cafeteria full of people laughed over the given title that she and her best friend had somehow acquired along the way, 'Will people ever give it a rest? It's not like we're dating, or anything. Or even, oh, I don't know, _in love_! Doesn't one usually have to be in love before they can be titled a 'lovebird'? Or rather, they both have to be in love, not just one...'

"Sam?" Danny poked his best friend in the arm, "You've been glaring at you food for the past five minutes with this really weird look on your face. Are you alright?"

Sam pushed her food away from her with a groan and rested her arms on the table, so that her head might have a pillow. A headache was beginning to form and Sam had not been having a good day. She lost part of her homework, forgot her math book at home, had a tiny rip in the hem of her skirt, and Tucker was home sick with her history notebook, which he had borrowed. She had been having a rather trying time. The nickname was just the last straw.

"I'm just fed up with everyone calling us 'lovebirds' all the time. If we were dating or if we were in love or anything like that, then maybe I could see them calling us that, but really, why do they do it now?"

Danny almost laughed. Sure they acted like a couple sometimes, even if they weren't, but that was only part of the reason people called them by their infamous paired nickname.

"You can't tell me you forgot already?" Danny's eyes danced with the laughter he was holding back, "I mean it was only back in third grade that we got engaged you know."

Sam's eyes widened momentarily, as she rolled her head to face him, "Daniel Fenton, what are you talking about? We never got engaged, we just made…oh."

Sam was quiet as Danny watched her. She was remembering, and really, so was he….

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"_Danny!" _

_Sam, dressed in brown pants and a blue t-shirt, ran up to her best friend once she had made it to the playground. It was the first year they didn't have their class together, and Sam was worried that they would lose their friendship because they didn't see each other for most of school._

"_Hey Sam," Danny replied, happy that he was finally with his best friend, "What do you wanna' do today?"_

_Danny, in his trademark blue jeans, was sporting his brand new Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt. He had been waiting all day to talk to Sam. Class was just so boring without her there to laugh with him at the teacher or what they were trying to learn. Recess was the best part of school, only because he got to see her._

"_I dunno'," she shrugged, "You wanna' play four-square?"_

"_Tuck isn't here today, and I don't know anybody else who'll play that isn't already playing."_

"_Then we'll just have to play two square!"_

_With that, the pair rushed off to get a faded, red ball and claim one of the marked spots to play on. They had been talking about how their days had been so far, and how Mr. Furents was a lonely, old man who only enjoyed two things. Those being torturing his students and talking to Ms. Dale, the recess monitor._

"_He probably wouldn't be so grouchy if he was married," Danny said, bouncing the ball back into Sam's square, "He'd be nice and have kids and not give me so much homework."_

"_He and Ms. Dale should get married. That way he wouldn't be so mean and she wouldn't look so lonely," Sam smiled as she returned the ball, "It would be really neat if they did. Just like in the movies."_

_A small pause followed as the pair kept playing their game before Sam broke the silence, "You think when we get that old we'll be mean, lonely people, or do you think we'll find someone to marry?" _

_Danny frowned as he thought it over. He certainly didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life, but he was pretty sure that having Sam as his friend was good enough. Who would he marry? He didn't like anyone here, and he wasn't going to go anywhere else to look for someone._

"_I dunno' Sam," he caught the ball and held it as an idea formed, "But how 'bout this? If we're…thirty and ain't married yet, you and me can get married. We're best friends, so it'd just be like being roommates. That way we wouldn't have to be old, lonely, mean people."_

_Sam laughed, then said in mock seriousness, "Why not? Alright Mr. Fenton, if we aren't married by the age of thirty…"_

"…_you and me'll get hitched," Danny finished for her. _

_"Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_They stopped a second to look at each other and broke out laughing all over again. __That is, of course, until the resident bullies and jerksdecided to use what they heard while they were eavesdropping and tease the pair._

"_Hey look, everybody! Sam Manson and Danny Fenton just said they were gonna' get married!"_

"_Ooo, they're in loooooveeeee."_

"_Danny just asked Sam to marry him when they grow up. They're lovebirds!"_

_Echoes of 'lovebirds' started to ripple through the small crowd that had formed. Danny and Sam just stood in shock at what they were all saying. What had happened to the part about them being thirty? Or the part about 'If they weren't married yet'?_

_People had selective hearing, Sam decided as she grabbed the ball from Danny and slammed it on the ground with a resounding smack to gain everyone's attention._

"_We're not 'lovebirds'!" she shouted, "You don't even know what we were talking about!"_

"_I never told Sam I wanted to marry her," Danny joined her in her retaliation, "All I said was if we weren't married by thirty…"_

"_Lovebirds!" a random voice shouted, not letting the explanation be finished, "Lovebirds, lovebirds, lovebirds!"_

_The whole school had heard about it before the end of the day, and Danny and Sam had been targeted ever since._

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny chuckled to himself and Sam had a wry smile tugging at her lips. She suddenly felt a lot better. So what if her day wasn't going perfect? It wasn't the end of the world.

"That was probably the most logical deal you and me ever made, you know that right?" Danny poked her arm once again, as she finally sat up and pulled her lunch back to her.

"Yeah," Sam smiled and took a bite, "at least it gives us both a fail-safe if we aren't married by thirty. I've never feared becoming an old spinster."

"I was half expecting you to say something about us being silly and how it's null and void now," Danny said before opening his soda to take a drink. He wasn't sure how Sam felt about him, but he was definitely glad to hear she still thought the deal was on. There was hope after all.

Sam took that moment to somehow work up her courage. Or was that feeling better described as temporary insanity? Yes, with what she was about to get up the nerve to do, it was definitely insanity. She only hoped Danny would take it very well, or think she was making a joke.

"Actually, I was gonna' suggest we bump the age down to twenty five."

Danny promptly sprayed the table with his soda, silently thankingwhoever was up there watching out for himthat he hadn't sat across from Sam. He looked straight at young woman, who was fidgeting slightly with a small blush on her cheeks. Couldn't have her taking all the risks, now could he?

"Heck," Danny said, sure that his face was about to match the red of his shirt, "Might as well make it twenty-four."

A pause, and then, "Or twenty-three."

Another tiny pause, "Yeah twenty-three. That's when people are usually done with college."

"Of course, that leaves us time to see if there's anyone out there who we might want to marry."

"Of course, and we have time to figure out how to keep everyone from doing that annoying 'I told you so' thing."

"Indeed."

"Indubitably," Danny smirked at his new favorite word, Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"Right."

Sam looked at Danny to hand him some napkins to clean up. Their eyes met and they promptly burst out laughing. The cafeteria quieted for a moment to contemplate what the two 'lovebirds' could possibly findso funny, before turning back to their meals. Danny cleaned up his mess and made up his mind.

"Um, I know this is kinda' backwards, seeing how we've already planned on getting married, but, uh," Danny's hand shot to his neck, rubbing in nervousness, "You think you'd wanna' go catch a movie and get a bite to eat tonight?"

"I suppose we have to get to know each other some how, Mr. Fenton," Sam replied dryly, eyebrow raised and a tiny grin tugging on her lips, that soon blossomed into a full fledge smile, "Or should I say Mr. Furents?"

"Whatever you say Ms. Dale," Danny smiled back and winked, "It'll be just like the movies, only better."

Danny and Sam settled back into their daily routine after that. After all, it was only a date, nothing to get anxious over. They'd known they might get married since third, and known each other far longer than that. This just cleared the air. It was the best day of Danny's life, and Sam could only feel the same.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Fin.


End file.
